


While You Were Sleeping

by CanOnlyImagine



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanOnlyImagine/pseuds/CanOnlyImagine
Summary: As a medical officer, you are tasked with keeping the crew of the Enterprise in good health. Even her captain.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	While You Were Sleeping

The mission had been taking it's toll on the entire crew. For weeks, new information poured in at an overwhelming rate and everyone was consumed with cataloging and filtering essential information to be sent immediately to Starfleet Command. The Enterprise had been assigned to establish a connection with a newly identified civilization while treading carefully as to not inadvertently influence the people. Every crew member was actively engaged in deciphering the information in hopes of determining if there was any threat to the Federation. You were currently checking in on the crew to ensure everyone was taking care of themselves. After seven cases of exhaustion in sick bay, it had been the opinion of the Chief Medical Officer that you would have to routinely check in with the crew. The information being reviewed was vital but the well being of the crew was paramount. When your superior had approached the captain, he had agreed and asked that any incidents of failure to comply with orders be reported to him immediately.

The nurses under your command seemed hesitant to check in on some of the senior officers including the captain. While you had not had any outright refusals, it seemed prudent to check in on them yourself. Some of the senior officers tended to push back if they felt their work trumped orders coming out of sick bay. They were less likely to do that with you. Thus far you had not had much push back and were finishing your round with the captain.

Approaching the captain's quarters, you expected to find Captain Pike buried in reports but when you did not receive a response to your call as you entered his rooms, you paused in concern. Perhaps the captain had yet to leave the bridge. Before you had an opportunity to turn to leave, you notice the tip of a boot propped up on top of a small corner table. Moving closer you see that Captain Pike was seated with a glass loosely in his hand and head tipped back against the wall. A PADD discarded in the seat next to him meant that he had likely been working as he'd fallen asleep. You approached him with a small smile starting to spread. A captain gives orders about everyone taking care of themselves and he fails to do so himself. 

You bend over to secure the glass that was dangerously close to spilling on the floor. Captain Pike didn't seem to register and you swore you heard him snoring ever so slightly. You almost hated to wake him but knew that his sleep would be much more restful if he were in a more comfortable state. After setting aside the glass and discarded PADD, you reached out to brush your fingers against his cheek. He began to stir and his eyes opened to lock on yours.

"Y/N?"

"How long has it been since you slept?" Before he could provide a time or a plethora of excuses you held up a hand. He sighed in response. "Properly slept, Captain Pike."

"Two days." Captain Pike began to pull himself up and grimaced in response to what you assumed was a sore neck from where he'd been sleeping. This was confirmed when his hand reached to apply pressure. 

"Captain, I believe I have identified someone not in compliance with the Chief Medical Officer's recommendations." The captain chuckled and dropped his hand. Eyes raising to meet yours again with that smirk set in place.

"I promise to see that they are dealt with." You winked at him before an arm snaked around your waist. Laughing as your husband pulled you into his lap and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, you pressed a kiss into his temple. He loosed a deep sigh and held you against him. "This assignment is nearing it's end."

"It is not over yet, Chris." His hands sliding down your back. "And you have to set the example if anyone is going to follow your orders."

"The lecture is noted, wife." Your husbands skilled mouth connected with your jaw and began to make his way down to your neck. A sigh escapes you as you feel the tension in your own body release. A smile against your neck brings one of your own. "Perhaps I should get some sleep since you mentioned it."

"Oh, you'll get sleep." Lifting his chin with your finger. Leaning in you hesitated just before your mouths touched. "I'll make sure of it."

Granted another smirk from your non compliant captain and infuriating husband, he closed the gap between you. Sleep would come in time.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Star Trek fan fiction and first ever imagine. I decided to stop being so critical of myself and just post the damn thing. If there are errors in how I’ve depicted things, I have to admit I’m a newbie in all things Star Trek. I do love it though. Feedback would be appreciated!
> 
> More to come.


End file.
